A New Hero - Chapter 1
Chapter One - Peter Mason's Point Of View You know when I woke up this morning I expected that something would go wrong, something that would ruin the day for me. However what I didn't expect was for flying... storm spirits? I think they were called to attack me during PE and if that wasn't enough I find out that i'm a demigod, a DEMIGOD. Half - human and half - God, can you believe it? Oh sorry i'm probably confusing you aren't I, why don't I start from the beginning and explain... Well here goes. It all started that one school day. School Term was about to end and it was a pretty normal day. Mom dropped me off and I went through the day with boring lessons like History and Georgraphy, well I can never tell if they're boring or not because I can never read what were learning about due to my dyslexia although by the looks of the faces on my classmates it seemed boring. It was only at the end of the day things started to go wrong. It was last lesson which was PE one of the subjects i'm best at. I prefer sports to words to be honest, however this lesson I wouldn't say it was one of my favourites. I was just doing stretches while talking with my best friend and probably only friend Anthony. He like me isn't one of the "popular kids" of the school but he is a kind person and a good friend. Although unfortuantly for him he cant do PE, see he has this problem with his legs which basically gives him a get out of PE for life card. I'm not exactly sure what the problem is but that doesnt really matter, I probably wouldn't understand half it anyway. "So Pete, after school we going straight to your house or do we go to shops first?" he asked while I was tieing my shoe laces, and NO I wasn't having trouble with them..... "We're going to the shops if that's ok, mom wants me to pick up some things on the way back" I answered him but before he could respond we were approached by.... Jake. Gods I hate him, he is cocky, arrogant and always trying to act like a tough bully. However I would never say what I thought about him, he always hid behind his "buddies" and they're all way bigger than me. "So Mason, are you coming to the celebration party tonight?" Jake asked but I could tell he knew I had no clue what he was going on about and I just waited for him to carry on talking "OH yeh thats right, you wasn't invited were you?" he said before he and his buddies started bursting in laughter but I ignored them and just turned to Anthony telling him "lets go" before the two of us walked off, however Jake wasn't finished. "TRY TO SURVIVE this session Mason" Jake said as I walked away. Usually I wouldn't take any notice of what he said but this time, it sent chills down my spine and when I turned to look at him he had a WAY to "evil smile" on his face. Oh I had no idea what was going to happen at that point. Unfortuantly I ended up with Jake as my PE partner but soon that would not matter one bit. Just as the class was going out side Jake had exclaimed he left something behind and asked the coach if he and me could go back to get it to which surprisingly he allowed us to. I never liked this coach either, he's always mean to his students unless if they're one of the "popular lot" and his eyes, his eyes always make him look like he's trying to decide who to eat for dinner which made him seem like a....monster. When we entered the locker room I noticed how cold the room had seemed to turn and couldn't help but shiver slightly "so... Jake what we looking for?" I asked but when I didnt get a answered I turned around. However he wasn't there so I called out his name. I bet he's gone and locked me in I thought so I ran over to the door and checked. Yep he's locked me in. But just then his voice seemed to come from every side of the room "so we are finally alone Peter Mason" Jake said and the way he said my full name just felt bad. "ummm you ok man?" I asked, very confused and very worried but all I got was a laugh in response before he spoke. "Oh i'm ok.... but you wont be" is all I heard Jake say before I was tackled "what the -" I started but didnt get to finish the sentance. On top of me was this.... how do I even begin to describe it. It was Jake but he looked like some kind of monster- like angel, he had big black wings surrounded by smoke along with his eyes sparkling with electricity and was it just me or did the room seem to get a lot more windier all of a sudden. "WHAT THE HELL" I shouted trying to push him off of me but all he did was chuckle and continue to try to, what looked like, kill me. "I'd be carefull what words you pick Mason, Hades wants you too" Jake said but I didnt understand what he was speaking about. Hades? like the greek God Hades?. I was so confused at that point but that was only the start. Just as Jake or whatever he is was about to finish me off the coach came in causing Jake to hesitate and give me time to push him off of me and move to a corner. "thank God your here coach I don't know whats wrong with him" I said while I collected my breath but the response I got from the coach was not what I was hoping for. "dont worry Peter Mason" the coach said exactly how Jake said which caused me to get back on my guard instantly "I have it all under control" he continued just before he started changing right before my eyes. Changing into a monster just like Jake. While watching in shock I got a grip enough to grab a nearby baseball bat although I knew it wouldn't do much against the two and thought I was done for as they began moving in for the kill. Fortuantly though just then, Anthony came in shouting my name causing the two monsters to turn to him "oh no, oh no" Anthony began saying and picked up one of his crutch's like he was going to use it as a weapon "this aint good" Anthony continued while pointing his crutch at the two monsters, however he didnt have to do anything as I saw this as a perfect opportunity and smacked the baseball bat I was holding into their sides sending them crashing into the showers before I ran to Anthony. Just as I began explaining he sshhh'd me and then the fire alarm started going on just before we heard footsteps approaching "we gotta go, we gotta go NOW" Anthony stated picking up my bag and throwing it to me before limping down the corridor and I followed him never mind how weird he was acting, but something inside me told me he was right to run. So the two of us exited the school and decided to quickly run to my house before anything else happened. I was so confused at that point and terrified and that was just the start of my "new life" full of being chased by monsters. But lets not get too far ahead, first I had to work out how I was going to tell my mom that the coach and school bully Jake turned into monsters... Category:A New Hero Category:A New Hero Chapters Category:Hero Of The Gods Series Category:Chapter Page